Estúpido orgullo
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Porque Austria sabía que Vash le amaba. Porque Suiza sabía que Roderich le amaba. Por eso comá chocolate suizo. Por eso escuchaba música clasica/ Dedicado a mi querida Schwester * *
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aqui vengo con dos one-shorts casi drabbles de esta linda pareja.**

**El fic se lo dedico a mi queridisima Schwester que es amante de esta pareja y se lo merece por mimarme tanto *^***

**Sin más divagación, espero que os guste...**

_**Chocolate suizo...**_

Porque había algo que le gustaba más que el té, más que los buenos modales, más que ahorrar, más que la música y eso era el chocolate, pero no cualquier chocolate, solo…

El Chocolate suizo.

De hecho, los demás chocolates no le gustaban, para él no tenían calidad, no valían la pena…¿Por qué? Por que no eran suizos…

Ese chocolate se transformo en su droga. Después de comer siempre se deleitaba con un trozo de ese oscuro dulce y cuando no era capaz de componer nado solo tenía que tomar una taza de ese placer espeso que le consumía y las notas volvían a su mente, aglomerándose en su mente obligando a que sus manos se moviesen sobre las teclas de marfil y las melodías se formaban solas. Siempre con su nombre escrito como titulo.

Vash…

Austria se dormía pensando en sus ojos, soñaba con sus labios y despertaba con ganas de acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

Roderich vivía con la necesidad de abrazar ese menudo cuerpo que hacía tiempo que le había abandonado. Susurrarle que le había echado de menos y no volverle a dejarle ir.

Por eso comía chocolate. Porque era suyo, porque él se lo regalaba. Porque en la cesta que le le traía Liechtenstein siempre había una nota escrita a mano con su delicada caligrafía "Para Roderich Edelstein…" Porque cuando la pequeña rubia llamaba a su casa todos los primeros de mes siempre decía lo mismo acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa.

-De parte de quien tu sabes…- Y tras entregarle el chocolate se iba, sin decir ni hacer nada más.

Por eso necesitaba ese dulce, porque significa que él no le había olvidado. Por eso siempre le daba algo a Liechtenstein antes de que se fuera, para que se lo entregase a ese chico que le embriagaba desde hacía mucho.

Porque Roderich sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no podía hacer nada…

Su estúpido orgullo le impedía dar el primer paso…

**Esto es todo, ahora queda lo mismo pero visto por nuestro querido amante de las armas, Vash *^***

**Si me amndais Revienws intntare hacer que mis fics no sean todos tragicos, como este, que es moe ^^**


	2. Melodías de piano

bueno, aqui el segundo capitulo y supuestamente último, el fic esta dedicado a mi querida Schwester porque ama esta pareja y es tan linda que necesite dedicarle un fic *^*

Gracias por cuidarme tanto y preocuparte por mí, te quiero Schwester ^^

Porque había algo que se había trasformado en su obsesión. Ahora no pasaba tanto tiempo limpiando armas, haciendo relojes, contando dinero o haciendo chocolate, no, ahora prefería sentarse a escuchar música de manera tranquila, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Pero no cualquier música…

Solo el sonido del piano.

Pasaba horas en el salón, con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con las dulces y tímidas notas que se escapaban del piano, creando la melodía más hermosa que él nunca escuchó. Se imaginaba a al austriaco tocando las melodías que escuchaba, con ese sonrisa gentil que le caracterizaba.

Le gustaba cocinar mientras escuchaba esa música, le ayudaba a hacer el chocolate que tanto caracterizaba a su tierra. Seleccionaba las piezas más deliciosas y las dejaba en una cesta en la que, de manera cuidadosa escribía su nombre en una nota.

Roderich…

Suiza no podía dormir si no escuchaba de fondo el sonido de un piano, soñaba con su dulce sonrisa y se despertaba con el delicado tono de sus ojos lilas grabados en su mente.

Vash vivía con la necesidad de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos y, aunque fingiese que no quería deseaba que él le volviese a abrazar y le susurrase al oído "te he echado de menos…" para que Vash pudiese esbozar un sonrisa y contestar "y yo a ti…."

Por es escuchaba música clásica, por que la componía él, porque se la regalaba él, porque cuando Liechtenstein volvía de entregarle la cesta de chocolate a Roderich todo los primeros de mes siempre volvía con una hermosa sonrisa y le entregaba un disco y una carpeta con las nuevas melodías que había compuesto.

-De parte de quien tu sabes…-Y tras darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla se iba a su cuarto.

Por eso necesitaba esa música, porque significaba que no solo él le recordaba, porque todos los nombres de las melodías estaban relacionados con él y porque dentro de la carpeta, además de las partituras siempre había una nota con su hermosa caligrafía "Para Vash Zwingli"

Por eso siempre escuchaba esa música, porque significaba que, al igual que él, el austriaco también le amaba pero Suiza no era capaz de hacer nada…

Su estúpido orgullo le impedía dar el primer paso…

Ya dije que los caps iban a ser muy similares entre si. Ahora, viene la gran pregunta ¿hago un tercero o lo dejo así? Vosotros elegís.

Sinento no cntestar a los mensajes epro es tarde y esty medio dormida pero debía de subirlo, ya me había retrasado demasiado.

A los que lean muchas gracias *^*


End file.
